Just a Little Obsessed
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: FxK. What they didn't know was that his Twin Star wasn't the only one...


Goddamn... it's been forever since I've last finished a fanfic! Stupid life, getting in the way of creativity. How dare people make me _work_ to pay my bills!

Anyway! Random FxK ficlet. Sorry it's kinda lame. Oh, and watch of slightly-crazy Kamui?

Disclaimer: The boys and the series belong to CLAMP and probably various companies.

* * *

Just a Little Obsessed 

By Nariko

**Obsessive.**

It was a term he'd often heard used by his allies to describe his Twin Star; the way Fuuma seemed to follow him, enjoy playing with him. And maybe they were right, but... they didn't understand it all. They didn't understand that their leader could be obsessive too; that he had his own set of quirks that came and went as he grew. They just didn't _know._

Like the way he'd stolen and kept one of Fuuma's shirts when he was a child. The shirt itself was nothing special: just a plain white T-shirt snatched after a bath, but it smelled like Fuuma, and that was what was important. Sweat from playing, hints of detergent, and the faint whiff of the fresh-smelling soap the older boy used; the shirt smelled of the most comforting potpourri in existence to little Kamui. He didn't care that most people would turn up their nose at it, or that his mother would insist on at least washing it if she found it (which, he resolved, she wouldn't). To him, it was closest thing to a security blanket he'd ever had or needed.

Sometimes, when he wasn't staying with the Monou family, he used to snuggle up into Fuuma's shirt at night; the stitched-together cotton no substitute for the warm body it once covered, but it was better than nothing. It was especially better than nothing after he around himself in Okinawa, miles away from the siblings he adored above all else. It was during those first few months away that he often found himself up in a tree hiding with it, curled up and nuzzling his face into the wearing-down pile of cloth. It almost, almost reminded him of the way Fuuma used to hug him, Kamui's face pressing into the other boy's chest, and he could almost visualize the way Fuuma would smile down soothingly at him, larger hands petting his hair in comforting strokes.

Some months later, he'd near had a panic attack when that shirt had gone missing, and secretly mourned when he realized it would never be found again.

That wasn't the only instance of his... problem, of course. No, there was also the more current issue of his _hands. _Often, when he thought the other Seals weren't looking, he would stare at them intensely; for hours, if he could get away with it. So many times as he did that, he'd tried to remind himself that no, no... it hadn't been_ Fuuma_ that had put them there, and yet... they only reminded him of the older boy. Both of before and after, and what it was he now had to do.

On the (not so) occasional night, when he was locked away in his room from his fellow Seals, he would find his fingers idly tracing over the scar of one hand, staring blankly at nothing. He was lost at those times in his own thoughts, not understanding half of what he was feeling; these emotions and urges all so new and confusing. Like the way he would uncontrollably shiver and whimper as he thought of how Fuuma's body felt pressed to him, how his Twin Star seemed to like to touch and lick him. Kamui wondered, too, what it would be like to touch him now, the scars still healing, the nerves still reconnecting and leaving them sensitive. Would Fuuma's skin feel any different now, brushing across the brands left on him? The scars that were now such an important part of him?

Kamui had also learned once, on a freakishly cold Fall day, that he couldn't have these special marks covered; having upset himself immensely by masking them with gloves. No, they had to be _visible_, he had quickly figured out, in order to keep his stability. He needed to be able to see them as he used his hands; his fate, his Twin Star, his _Fuuma _somehow interweaving with everything he did, in his daily life. He didn't know why that made him feel oddly complete and normal.

The young Seal's biggest obsession, however, was entirely unrealized by him; even though it connected everything else, all of his other weird little quirks, making them into a whole. A whole that should have been more than a little obvious, if only his thoughts hadn't been fuddled by the fight and end.

**Fuuma.**


End file.
